


Fill Me Up ('Til I Overflow)

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Consent is Sexy, Human AU, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Sounding, so is tattooed Michael, very slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael takes his sweet time sounding Gadreel.





	Fill Me Up ('Til I Overflow)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Sounding on my second Card.  
Written for SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the Square Gadreel on my Card.

Gadreel stretches and moans softly as the movement pulls on the padded leather cuffs around his wrists. He’s tied to their bed with his arms stretched up over his head and secured to the headboard, and his ankles tied to the bedposts at the foot of the bed. The position leaves him open and vulnerable to his lover, and it feels amazing already.

“Comfortable?” Michael asks, walking back into Gadreel’s field of vision. He shed his jacket and the t-shirt he wore today, leaving his upper body naked and his tattoos on display. The black lines of Michael’s newest tattoo shift and flex as he moves and Gadreel licks his lips, watching him hungrily. Michael grins, and Gadreel belatedly realizes he should answer. “Yes.”

“Good,” and there’s a satisfied purr in Michael’s voice already. Gadreel shivers a little even before his lover picks up black latex gloves, carefully putting them on. “Tell us your safeword, Gad.”

“Garden,” Gadreel breathes, watching the latex cover his lover’s hands. He watches him do this several times a day, and it gets to him every time because Michael uses the exact same kind of gloves when he’s inking designs into someone’s skin as when he ties his lover to their bed and takes him apart. It’s a little inconvenient sometimes, but Gadreel wouldn’t change it if he could.

“Thank you,” Michael hums. He picks up the lube. “Now let’s get you filled up, yes?”

“Please,” Gadreel breathes. His eyes are on Michael’s gloved hands and the syringe he’s picked up, and Gadreel’s breathing quickens as he watches him fill it with the clear stuff. Michael smirks, noticing because he notices everything.

Gadreel twitches when latex-covered fingers wrap around his erection. “Hold still for me,” Michael purrs before the needle slides into his urethra. Gadreel makes a soft noise and concentrates on obeying, despite the urge to shift and wriggle. The lube slides into his cock as Michael slowly depresses the plunger and pulls the syringe up very carefully. Once the needle is free, he sets it down safely out of harms way. Gadreel bites his lower lip and finally gives in to the urge to shift his hips.

Michael chuckles, allowing it for a moment before he tightens his grip on Gadreel’s cock. “I said, hold still for me, baby.”

Gadreel groans and stills his hips. “Please, Mika.”

“Hush, Gad.” Michael leans down to kiss him, soft and sweet. “I’ll make you feel so good, promise. Just hold nice and still for me, yes?”

Gadreel nods, tugging on his cuffs once before he stills. He watches as Michael picks up the first of the slim silver rods he laid out and sets the tip against his lube-filled cock. When Michael starts sliding it in slowly, Gadreel lets his head fall back into the pillow and groans. “More, please.”

“Patience, my love,” Michael purrs. “We’ll get there.”

Gadreel has no choice in the matter right now, bound and pinned in place by the thin metal rod in his cock. All he can do is moan and beg with the lines of his body, and Michael takes his sweet time, sliding the sound in and out. When he removes it completely, Gadreel mewls protest, then groans as Michael replaces it with a slightly thicker rod. “Please, Mika… need more!”

“I know,” his lover soothes him. “I’ll take care of you, love.” The sound slides in, and Gadreel moans and relaxes into the feeling. He has no idea how long Michael fucks his cock with the sound, gets lost in the sensation of metal sliding in and out and Michael’s latex-covered fingers wrapped around him. He whines softly when Michael slides the sound out all the way. Being empty feels strange.

“Open your pretty eyes for me,” comes Michael’s low purr, and Gadreel blinks open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. He moans when he sees the slim black silicone rod in Michael’s hand, his hips rocking up into his lover’s touch. Michael smirks. “I thought I’d slip this little thing into your pretty cock and then take my sweet time with your ass, listen to you moan for me as I take you.”

Gadreel groans and nods, letting his head fall back. He trembles when Michael starts sliding the silicone into his cock, moaning softly. His lover is going to take him apart tonight, but Gadreel really doesn’t mind.

He’ll return the favor soon enough.


End file.
